Revelation of Belle
by ears313
Summary: A revelation of Belle. I edited the story and removed the bad parts. The story is much more entertaining now! I am still going to edit the story it's not perfect yet. I am tired right now and I will finish editing the story later.
1. Chapter 1

_**I improved the grammar and writing of chapter 1.**_

Belle was inside of her own private bedroom. The private bedroom was inside the dark castle. She was still wearing the yellow off-the-shoulder gown she wore when she danced with the beast. Mrs. Potts

was singing "tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast" as she danced in the grand ballroom with the beast.

The beast was very hideous and scary the first time she had seen the beast! She couldn't even feel disgusted because she was too shocked. She felt shocked instead. He had a bad temper. He had poor personal hygiene. He farted and belched a lot. But she discovered his soft and gentle side as days passed in the castle.

The gown she wore was as provocative as it was elegant. It was also pretty. It was tight-fitting. The gown revealed much of her cleavage. She looked very sensuous dressed in the gown.

Belle decided that she wanted to take off the dress. She planned on slipping into her nightgown.

She pulled off the long yellow gloves. She placed it in her dresser drawer.

She unzipped the back of her dress. She slowly and sensuously pulled it down. She picked the dress off of the floor. She placed in on a hanger. She walked into the closet and hung the dress. She stood in front of the full-length mirror in her underwear. She examined her figure.

She recalled the years of growing up. Long ago, she was eleven. At that age, she began to grow breasts and her hips grew wider. She remembered her first bra. Now she had reached her full physical maturity.

She stood in front of the mirror. She wearing a strapless white nylon brassiere with lace. Her white panties were nylon with lace. They matched her bra.

She ran her hands down her figure smoothly as she looked in the mirror. She felt pleased

with her body. After a few minutes, she lay on the bed. She lay on the bed in her bra & panties and opened a book.

About an hour later, she was lost into the story of the book. Then the beast burst into the bedroom abruptly. Belle shrieked and quickly covered her bare body with a blanket.

"Why didn't you knock?" she cried.

"Belle, where is my magic mirror?" he asked.

Belle remembered that she took the magic mirror earlier that day. She wanted to use it for a bit. She didn't remember where she put it.

"I have to look for it," she said.

She tied the blanket around her body and searched the room for the mirror.

She couldn't find it.

She found the mirror after several minutes of searching. The mirror was broke.

She must have stepped on it by accident.

Belle's heart suddenly filled with fear. She wondered what the beast would think.

"Here it is," she said in a tiny voice as she handed him the mirror.

The beast took the mirror from her. He glanced at it. Then he threw it down in rage.

"You broke my mirror!" he roared.

Belle sighed.

He snatched the blanket from Belle and threw it on the ground. This exposed her bare body.

The beast moved from a state of rage to a state of awe.

He never saw Belle in her underwear before.

The beast stared at her for a moment.

Belle just stood there as she trembled. She knew what the beast was thinking and feeling. She could see it in his eyes. She felt relieved and no longer frightened. However, she began to feel uncomfortable, exposed, and bare. Nobody has ever seen her in her bra & panties before, or so she thought.

A year ago, there were male guests at her house. She was undressing in her bedroom while they were there. On their way to the bathroom, they passed her bedroom. The windows in Belle's bedroom were open. It was a windy day. The wind was blowing into her room. The wind blew open her bedroom door. She was constantly closing the bedroom door but the wind repeatedly kept blowing the door open. The male guests were startled to see her in her bra & panties. (At that time, she had already reached her full physical maturity)

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Belle asked the beast as she trembled.

The beast didn't answer her.

He continued to stare at her in amazement.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I improved the writing and grammar of Chapter 2**_

Belle continued to stand there in her white nylon strapless brassiere with lace & matching panties.

The beast continued to stare at her in astonishment.

It was a bit of an awkward situation.

The situation consists of a young woman clad only in her bra & panties with

a smelly beast staring at her.

Belle had never had a boyfriend before.

The beast thought that he had fell in love with Belle during the ballroom dance

only a few hours ago. He didn't expect to see her in her lingerie so soon

and so unexpectedly. He felt vehement and feverish as he continued to stare at her.

Lumiere's girlfriend FeFe was standing outside of the bedroom peeking from

out in the hallway as she witnessed the situation.

She was giggling.

Belle's heart was pounding.

The beast finally moved from his position and he put his hand on her bare shoulder.

Belle didn't know what to say or do.

He ran his hand down her bra and her bare body. Then he dropped his hand away from her.

It wouldn't be appropriate for a beast to have sex with a human female. He decided to wait until he breaks the spell. Once the spell breaks he will become human again.

He knows that it's best that he waits until he's human again to have sex with Belle.

"I'm sorry, Belle," he said, "I didn't expect to see your in your underwear."

Belle just nodded without saying anything.

"I'm sorry for storming into your room without knocking," he said.

"You should have had better manners," Belle said.

"You shouldn't have been so careless with my mirror," the beast grumbled.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered.

She burst into laughter.

She didn't know what she was doing to the beast as she stood in her bra & panties.

She was still laughing when she walked to the closet. She pulled out a robe and slipped into it.

"I think I will just go downstairs and help myself to tea," she said.

Before she left the room she turned around to face the beast.

She just remembered her father Maurice.

"I need to know how he's doing," Belle said, "Can I look into the magic mirror and see

how he's doing?"

"You broke the mirror," the beast reminded her as he moaned. He farted.

"We have a spare mirror," Lumiere said.

The beast and Belle turned around to face him. They were both startled. Belle felt embarrassed.

"Where you here the entire time?" Belle asked.

Lumiere tried his best to make light of the situation and he told them not to worry.

He gave Belle the spare magic mirror and Belle asked the mirror to show Maurice.

Belle gasped. Maurice was coughing and falling unto the ground as he was outside in the raging wind.

"Papa!" she cried.

She told the beast that she had to return to her father urgently. He was ill.

The beast reluctantly let her go.

He was still fervent and impassioned from seeing her in her bra & panties.

He was also sad about releasing her.

Belle took off the robe after the beast left the bedroom. She was in her bra & panties again. But this time she was alone.

She got dressed swiftly and left.


	3. Chapter 3

It is three days later. The spell has been broken and the beast has been transformed back into human. And all of the other residents of the castle have also been changed back.

Belle dances with the newly restored prince. She is clad in her off-the-shoulder yellow evening gown again. Only the prince knows the secret of what lies beneath that yellow gown.

During the dance Mrs. Pott's niece Jessica went over to the punchbowl. She helped herself to a glass of punch. Jessica stuck her hand quickly down her dress and pulled out a tiny bottle from inside her merry widow. She dropped a few drops of the liquid into her glass of punch. Jessica gulped down the drink quickly and greedily. After finishing that drink she helped herself to another glass.

Jessica walked over to Belle. She tapped her on her bare shoulder.

"Yes?" Belle asked.

Jessica jumped on Belle unexpectedly.

Belle shrieked.

Jessica and Belle began to fight.

The fighting consisted of the pulling of hair and the tearing of each other's clothes.

Jessica ripped and tore at Belle's yellow gown and Belle ripped and tore at

Jessica's emerald gown.

Soon Belle was clad only in her lacy black strapless bra and matching panties

and Jessica was clad only in her lacy white merry widow. Belle tried to rip

and tear off Jessica's garters but Jessica was able to stop her.

"No!" Jessica cried, "They are my favorite and they are new!"

She burst into tears. The tears were uncontrollable.

The fight officially ended there.

Belle felt tingling all over her body as everybody in the ballroom stared at them.

The people witnessing the fight had mixed emotions. They were at first surprised.

Then they were horrified. Then they were thrilled. Some thought the fight

was entertaining. A.J. was especially thrilled. He had felt an instant attraction for Jessica since the first time he saw her. Jessica wasn't attracted to him though. Someone asked her if she liked A.J. romantically and she said "Ewww. No!"

Even though Jessica wasn't attracted to him-she talked to him a lot. A girl who liked A.J. was jealous and told Jessica that she shouldn't be talking to A.J. so much because that would encourage him. A.J. always flirts with Jessica whenever he's around her. Once when Jessica was in the hallway chatting with another girl-A.J. purposely bumped her while passing her. Once when they were sitting together in church-A.J. tried to touch her leg. Most of the girls disliked Jessica and considered her a tramp.

Jessica ran out of the ballroom. She was of course still wearing only her white lacy merry widow with garters attached. Something had possessed her to physically attack Belle that day. The drinking of alcohol clouded her judgment a bit. Mrs. Potts left the ballroom shortly after Jessica did. She ran into the girl's bedroom and wanted to find out what Jessica's problem was.


	4. Chapter 4

-1The next day Belle decided to walk around the palace in her bra and panties. This time she was wearing a brassiere with straps. The panties matched her bra again. Her bra and panties this time were white nylon.

Belle entered the morning meal room in her bra and panties. Breakfast had already been laid out.

There were chocolate chip muffins. There were blueberry muffins. There were waffles. There were sausages. There was orange juice. There was both 2 and skim milk. There was cherry, strawberry, peach,

and raspberry yogurt. There was assorted fresh fruit. Most of the food served during breakfast was American. Belle felt very hungry.

"Belle!" Cogsworth cried, "Why are you in your underwear?"

"I just feel like being in my lingerie today," Belle said.

Cogsworth ordered her to rush back into her dressing room but Belle was adamant.

"La la la la la la," Belle sung as she sat down.

The men sitting at the breakfast table flushed. They felt uncomfortable.

"This is not a lingerie show Belle," Cogsworth protested.

Belle suddenly generated an idea.

"_Oui! _I know!" Belle cried happily, "We can have a lingerie show at this palace!"

Cogsworth fainted.

Lumiere and other attendants were able to bring Cogsworth back to conscienceness.

"So what do you think?" Belle asked Lumiere.

"I don't think Cogsworth would like it," Lumiere said.

"I can convince him," Belle said.

"Why do you want to have a lingerie show?" Lumiere asked.

"I feel the urge," Belle said.

" _Mademoiselle _why do you suddenly feel the urge?" Cogsworth said, "Before today you used to be a prudish girl!"  
"Yesterday when Jessica attacked me at the gala," Belle said, "I had no choice

but to defend myself. This resulted in the ripping and tearing of our clothes.

We ripped, tore, and fought until we were in nothing but our lingerie. Jessica was

in her merry widow with garters and panties. I was in my strapless bra and panties.

At first I was mortified(very embarrassed). Then after that experience-I felt very

excited!"

"Errrrrrrrr," Cogsworth groaned.

Cogsworth still rejected the idea. Belle begged and pleaded with him.

Cogsworth still rejected the idea despite Belle's intense begging and pleading.

"Please," Belle begged.

"Absolutely not!" Cogsworth said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Please," Belle pleaded.

"No!" Cogsworth cried.

"Please," Belle pleaded. Her sweet face looked desperate.

That melted Cogsworth's heart.

"I'll consider," he moaned.

"Oh, _merci beaucoup_!" Belle cried in bliss. She hugged him. Cogsworth flushed

feverishly as Belle hugged him. After all- she was wearing only her brassiere and panties.

"Perhaps Belle needs therapy," Lumiere whispered to Cogsworth. Cogsworth just shook his head and shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Belle changed her mind about having a lingerie show. The following morning she showed for breakfast clad in a soft blue robe.

"I wonder what she has beneath that robe", a boy whispered to his friend.

"Belle what are you wearing beneath that robe?" the boy asked.

Belle giggled.

"Why- that's a secret," Belle said seductively.

"Are you wearing a brassiere beneath that robe?" the boy asked.

"Why don't you guess?" Belle said.

Belle lowed the collar of her robe to reveal a peek of peach lace.

The boy flushed.

They ate breakfast in silence. The boy avoided having eye contact with Belle the entire time. After breakfast Belle unfastened the sash-also known as the tie of her robe and she opened her robe. For five seconds she exposed her secret of the day- a peach silk bra with lace and matching panties. Belle giggled and she closed her robe after five seconds.

The boy nearly fainted.

Throughout the day Belle wandered the castle in her soft blue robe. At 2 pm Lumiere, Cogsworth, and other male occupants of the castle were having a meeting in Pearl room. There is a walkway above the vast room. People in Pearl room can see the people walk on the walkway above. Belle giggled. She opened her robe. She left it open for 15 seconds while the men were having their meeting. At first they didn't notice this.

Belle decided to open her robe every 5 minutes. She decided to leave her robe open for 15 seconds each time. On the fourth opening of her robe-one of the men noticed. He just happened to take a glance at the walkway during the meeting. When he took a glance- Belle had her robe open- revealing her peach silk bra with lace and matching panties.

The man gasped. The other men noticed his gasp. They all looked up and they saw Belle. They all nearly fainted.

"Good Lord!" one of the men cried.

"Oh gentlemen," Belle swooned, "What do you see now?"

Belle threw off the robe. She ran her hands down her body.

When Belle ran her hands down her body and said "Oh gentlemen- what do you see now?"- her behavior and her manner at that moment was a bit corny. But after all she was a naïve young woman with bewitching sweetness. There wasn't a single fiber of hardness or hatred in her demeanor. There was no hardness or hatred in her heart either.

Belle tossed her hair seductively. Then she toyed with it sensuously. She ran her hand down her left leg and she purred.

Some of the men were shocked. Some of them were in ecstasy. Some of the men were flushed and they felt embarrassed.

"La la la la la la la la," Belle sung.

Belle walked down the walkway and she climbed down the stairs. She ran over to one of the men-

still in her brassiere and panties.

Belle put her hands on his face and she said softly, "Don't be afraid to confront your true feelings. Stop fighting the urge. Stop resisting temptation."


End file.
